konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 17
A Demon's Tears is the 17th chapter of Makoto Raiku's Konjiki no Gash!! Overview Plot Shiori’s on her balcony looking down at a crime scene outside, freaking out about whatever had just happened, thinking to herself for someone to please help Kolulu. Just inside, Kolulu sits on the floor looking sad and holds onto a volleyball. The next day, Kiyomaro and Gash visit the crime scene. Gash thought he and Kiyomaro were going to go play, but Kiyomaro is more concerned about the previous day’s attack, especially upon noticing claw marks on the ground, and thinks a demon could be involved. Shiori and Kolulu are at the park, playing with the volleyball. Shiori’s mind is still on what happened the day before, but determines that as long as she doesn’t read from that pink book, Kolulu will still be nice. Shiori thinks back to when she first read from the book. In a flashback, Shiori reads zeruku from the book, and Kolulu starts transforming. She jumps out the window and slashes up multiple people. Shiori runs outside, terrified, and Kolulu doesn’t seem to recognize Shiori, but upon seeing the book in her hands, she assumes Shiori is her bookkeeper. Shiori asks Kolulu’s transformed self if she is really Kolulu, and Kolulu confirms. Kolulu commands Shiori to read more spells, wanting more power. Shiori refuses to read the spell again, and starts to notice zeruku’s effects start wearing off. As Kolulu slowly reverts back to her original form, she tells Shiori that she can’t escape from this fight, concluding the flashback. Shiori’s been standing with the volleyball, and Kolulu asks her what’s wrong, and asks what happened to her yesterday. Shiori brushes it off and insists nothing happened, and tosses the volleyball back to Kolulu. The ball bounces off Kolulu’s fingers and rolls away into the middle of the street, and she runs off to go get it. Shiori tells Kolulu to watch out for the road, and just as she says that a horn blares from a truck driving towards them. Shiori yells at Kolulu to get out of the road, but Kolulu isn’t paying attention. The bus is right about to hit Kolulu when Shiori thinks about what Kolulu’s transformed self told her the day before about this being her destiny, and she takes Kolulu’s bag to grab Kolulu’s pink book and casts zeruku. Kiyomaro hears the sounds of a car accident, and hopes no demons are involved as he and Gash run over to the scene. When they get there, they see Kolulu, transformed and attacking civilians, and so Kiyomaro casts zakeru and Gash strikes her with his lightning. Shiori runs over to Kolulu, and Kiyomaro tells the nearby onlookers to run away, and they start clearing out. Kiyomaro deduces that this is the demon responsible for yesterday’s attacks, so he casts another zakeru on her. After Gash’s attack, Kolulu crawls toward Shiori, begging her to read from the book, saying she’s in pain. Shiori, desperate to protect Kolulu, casts zeruku once more, and Kolulu lunges at Gash, slashing him up with her claws. Kiyomaro retaliates with another zakeru, and Gash strikes her directly once more. Kolulu pleads Shiori to cast more spells, and Shiori looks at the book and exclaims that she is able to read a new spell, and casts zerusen. Kolulu closes her fists and they launch from her body like rockets, speeding toward Gash and Kiyomaro. Kiyomaro asks Gash if he’s okay, but Gash is more concerned about Shiori, recognizing her as Kolulu’s big sister. Gash notices that not only is Shiori crying, but so is Kolulu. Kiyomaro is ready to continue fighting, but Gash stops him and wonders aloud why the other team is crying while they fight. Features Characters (Major Appearances) Characters (Minor Appearances) Locations Spells VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences Navigation